Day's of our lives
by Yuki-Feline
Summary: Sonic and the gang live live in the moment but realising how odd life can really be.


Note: This is the very first fan fiction that I didn't add any OC's. I hope you find it funny, if not I'm sorry. Guess I'm not the Ha ha type of girl. Enjoy!

It was just a normal day. Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream and Cheese. They were all bored and decided to play spin the bottle. Tail's had to kiss Cream on his first spin and ended up running out the door to get away from her.

"No!" cried tails.

"Amazing, Tail's can run faster than sonic." Said Knuckles with a cocky grin.

"I say, we should all pack our stuff and go on vacation!" Amy suggested.

"As long as it's not an island! Every time we go somewhere it's an island!" said Knuckles.

"It's not! In fact, I think you might find it quite cool." Replied Amy with a big smirk on her face.

The friends found themselves in an ice wonderland. "What the hell?" said Sonic.

"Not unless hell is cold" said Amy in a cheerful manner.

Once they saw the hotel it was a huge ice place. "Well, its better than an island" said Knuckles as he headed to take a shower.

Once Knuckles tried to take a shower but once he turned on the water, huge ice cubes came out and hit him in the face. "Ow! Crap! Ow! Damn it!" he screamed.

Once he came out he glared at Amy. "Remind me not to have you plan our vacations anymore." He said.

Meanwhile at Egg-mans house, he was working on new invention. It was a tiny toy car. "This will be my best work of all time! I's called the Egg-pop-car" he said.

Rouge and Shadow held each other in fear. "Be careful!" shouted Rouge.

Rouge then looked at her nail and noticed it was broken. "You broke my nail!" she shouted making Shadow look at her annoyed.

Shadow took off his glove and slapped her with it. "Glove hand!" he shouted.

She looked in a small mirror and noticed her makeup was ruined. "You messed up my makeup!" she shouted.

Egg-man looked back at them annoyed at both of them "Would you two idiots get over here?" he shouted.

They both got scared again as they approached him. "This car is my best invention yet! If it blows up, we could be black and smoky!" he said.

"By that, you mean dead?" replied Rouge in fear.

Once Egg-man clipped a cord in the toy car, it blew up and all it did was make a mess in the house covered in block smoke. Rouge and Shadow glared at Egg-man in disappointment as he cheered throwing his hands in the air shouting "It works!"

"What?" shouted Rouge.

"All that damn car was suppose to do was cover the house in soil?" Replied Shadow in an angry tone.

Egg-man smiled at them handing Shadow a broom "Yes, now get cleaning"

That night, something weird happened. Sonic and the gang finally made it back home but as they slept that peaceful night, Sonic and shadow switch bodies.

Sonic woke up in Shadow's body and looking at the clock it was 12:00 am.

Rouge came in and saw, what appeared to be Shadow screaming "Oh my god! I'm black!"

"Yeah. You're black, black, I'm white and Egg-man's crazy." She said condescendingly.

She sat next to him on the bed "Well, I had a bad dream, so can I sleep with you?" she said

Sonic started to turn red "Um…huh?"

She slapped him also starting to blush knowing exactly how he was taking it "You pervert! Not like that!"

He stood there with his face turned "Um..sure…you can…sleep with me?

Meanwhile in Sonic's body, Shadow was having a nightmare talking in his sleep "Maria! Maria!" he called.

Amy watched him sleep getting jealous "Maria? Who's this, Maria? Sonic, is there something you're not telling me?" she shouted.

He woke up rubbing his head and looked at her replying "I'm not sonic!"

The next day Tails did some research on him as Egg-man did research on Sonic. "I've got it! Shadow tried to use an invention that Egg-man had attempting to switching bodies with a model" said Tails.

"A model?" said Rouge holding in her laughter.

Sonic, Shadow, Egg-man, Tails, Cream, Amy and Rouge met up on the beach. Everybody talked and got along. Even Shadow and Sonic got along like brothers. Sonic and Shadow hugged and said their goodbyes. "Lets be friends forever, ok?" said Sonic.

"Yeah! And once again, I'm sorry for everything!" replied Shadow.

Finally they switched bodies and once they were back to normal they approached each other in anger. "I hate you Shadow!" shouted Sonic.

I hate you too, stupid!" shouted Shadow.

"Shut up you nig—!" Sonic began before Shadow put a gun up to his head.

"Let's settle this with a race around the world. I two three go!" said Shadow.

Sonic and Shadow ran around the world and Sonic won teasing tired Shadow. "Ha! I won!"

"F*** you're face! F*** your shoes! F** you're cheap ass reputation of being the fastest hedgehog! F***! F*** your skateboard!—" Shadow started to point and scream at him.

Cream covered Cheese's ears as everybody looked at him shocked as he continued "F*** you're stereotypical skater boy appeal! F*** blue! Oh and F*** you!"

"Ok then… who wants to go to church?" said Amy with a smile.

Once Halloween came around, Knuckles had a disease or something that made his face look super ugly looking. Sonic was a zombie, Tails was a werewolf, Amy was an angel and Cream was a devil. Once they went to the Halloween party, Shadow went as himself expecting to scare everybody. "Heh, this is the scariest cos—" he began.

Looking on the stage, Knuckles got first place for scariest costume even though it was his real face. "Oh! And for the most stupid costume goes to… Shadow!" said the girl on stage.

Shadow started to pout "It's not stupid…"

That night, Knuckles face was back to normal. He was having a dream of a beautiful girl named Tikal. Sonic went to wake him up. "Knuckles?"

Knuckles kissed Sonic in his sleep and Sonic's eyes popped out disturbed by the kiss "What the-!" he shouted.

Cheese was watching the whole thing from the doorway with an innocent smile "Hey, I want a kiss too!" called cheese.

That next morning, Cheese had a field trip. Him and his class of chao were going to a live chocolate factory. It was made of candy and also making candy inside! However Egg-man started to eat the whole place. Cheese ran out of the place in horror. Once he finally made it out, all was left was over sized Egg-man.

Later at Egg-mans was talking to Shadow. "You're so fat" said Egg-man

It turns out, they were shooting a movie. The French director had on shades and a tight black shirt and tight black pants. "Cut!" He shouted.

He approached Egg-man and slapped him on both cheeks. He then put his hand on his hip and said "Lose some weight you fat bastard"

He then kissed Egg-man on both cheeks and walked away. They watched as he left and Shadow looked up at Egg-man saying "Well…that was weird. Do you really think I'm fat?"

"Yes. You and Rouge eat too much" he replied as he thought "Now I have all the food in the house, all to myself"

A week passed. Rouge was watching TV. Shadow looked at Rouge's head and imagined a chicken leg, Starving, with his mouth drooling and eyes hypnotized, Shadow attacked Rouge.

Rouge started to kick him "Get off of me!" she shouted.

Rouge left the house "Fine, I'm going to get the groceries." Said Rouge as she left out.

When she got back in she greeted with a smile "I'm home!"

Shadow pounced her eating the food raw, working on the eggs first. "Ew!" said Rouge.

"Shut up!" shouted Shadow.

Shadow fell asleep, crashed from the food but when we woke, he had a huge pimple. It was so huge he had to drag it. Rouge saw him and freaked out "Holy-!" she began.

"Shut up!" he shouted as he put a huge bag over his head

He went to the beach and Sonic and his friends were there. "Yeah, well I still want a kiss from Sonic. Like the one you gave knuckles! Said Cheese.

"What?" shouted everyone.

The bag flew off of Shadows head but before he could catch it, Cheese saw him. "It's a monster!" he screamed.

"Holy…Shadow?" said Sonic as he squinted his eyes.

Everybody busted out laughing at him. "Hey shut up! You really think you can get rid of it?" said Shadow.

Amy tried to smash it with her hammer. "This huge white thing must be popped!" said Amy.

Knuckles tried to punch it but some stuff squirted into his eyes. "It burns!"

The friends tried to help and comfort Knuckles as Shadow walked home.

Shadow saw Rouge looking at herself in the mirror. "Rouge, you're a fat drag queen!" Shadow teased.

Rouge turned around and kicked the pimple and then it started to bust open. All the white stuff flooded the house. It was like a white ocean. Egg-man was in his lab typing but suddenly he heard a boom. He turned around confused.

"Huh?" he said.

He then continued typing and it happened again and he looked at the door suspiciously. He just looked at the door this time then continued typing. All of a sudden, it happened and the door busted open and the ocean flowed to Egg-man.

"Yosh!" he shouted reaching his hand out, trying to stop the stuff from coming.

Egg-man swam to Shadow in anger. "Shadow! You and Rouge better clean this up NOW!" he shouted.

Rouge shot a glare at Shadow saying "Nice going zit chin"

Later, Tails made a new invention. It allows you go visit anybody's dream. The first dream he visited was Knuckles.

"Goodbye Knuckles. Forever…" said Tikal

Tails frowned as Knuckles kissed her "aww…" said Tails.

Tails later went to Cheese's dream but he was surrounded by a million chao singing "it's a small world after all"

"Get me out of here!" screamed Tails pulling his hair.

Tails found himself in Egg-mans dream. In his dream, he was on a mounting of food eating.

Tails tried to go to Shadows dream but he wasn't sleep yet. He was up talking to Rouge. Suddenly, they kissed. Tail's was stuck outside the window watching. He let go of the window just acting like he saw nothing saying "Well, it looks like Rouge and Knuckles really are over…" said Tails.

The next day, Tikal was leaving back to her own time, something wrong happened. Tail's pressed the button as she waved goodbye but Amy and Rouge ended up five years in the future.

"Where are we? The future?" said Amy.

Rouge looked at a bulletin bored "Knuckles is a rapper now!" said Rouge.

Rouge read the bulletin and glared "Pumpkin hill…" she said.

They went to visit Tails and Sonic. Tails was a bratty teen and Sonic was taking on the father role.

"Sonic! Where is my zit cream!" he shouted.

"I don't know! Shut up! You are the neediest kid!" he shouted.

Cheese walked passed. He was now a teacher at the chao school. "Going to teach my class!" he called.

A green girl named Cosmos came out and kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Cream and I are going to go dancing." She said.

"They replaced me!" shouted angry Amy.

Amy jumped inside and started to beat up Cosmos "Don't you touch my Sonic!" she screamed.

Rouge left her flying away "Let's see what Egg-man and Shadow are up to after five years." She said to herself.

Rouge walked in the room and saw that Egg-man was an old man who was sick, on his death bed. "Rouge…I'm dying…"

She took his hand and looked at him in sorrow "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Make a list… Some eggs, an apple pie, a cherry pie, ice cream, cheese cake—" he began to list things.

Two hours later he was finally done and Rouge sat glaring at him. "So you mean to tell me, your final request you want two hours worth of food? I'm going to check on Shadow." She replied still glaring.

Rouge approached Shadow in the nut house in a stray jacket with his eyes twitching saying "M-merry had a little lam… M-merry had a little lam… M-merry had a little lam?"

"Oh Shadow…you've missed me that much?" she said with a smile.

He looked at her "Merry had a little lam" he said.

"Ok! Shut up!" she shouted.

Amy met up with her "The future sucks! Let's go back" said Amy.

Finally they made it back home and Sonic smiled at Amy "So how was it?"

"Remind me to keep you away from some girl named Cosmos." Said Amy.

Tails looked into a device "Hey, with this you can see our lives in other dimensions.

Tails first viewed the dimension of them all as humans.

"Knuckles! Isn't this sunset beautiful?" said Tikal.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Amy chased Sonic in circles "C'mon Sonic! Just a kiss!" she shouted.

"No!" he replied riding his skateboard down a hill.

Cream and Tails cheered "Go Sonic!"

Shadow came out of nowhere and punched Sonic off his skateboarded. "Take that!"

He then high fived Rouge. "Not bad, bad boy"

Tails stopped looking into the detentions and looked back at Sonic "Uh… enough of that! That was creepy!" Tails shouted.

**The end**


End file.
